The End
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: The end as Voldemort experienced it. Short, one-shot. Voldemort's pov.


**Prompts**

**HA - DADA -** Task 1 - Write about wishing to be immortal or live longer

**Wacky Wandmakers - **Wood: Apple (word) misty: Core: Snallygaster Heartstring (emotion) relieved

**Supernatural Fanclub - Merfolk - **Catarina (Lost Voices) - (word) regal

**Fortnightly Challenges - **Mario Day - 20. (word) reflection

**Crazy Cone Contraptions **\- Strawberry Squid Swirl - (weather) dawn

**Writing Club**

The Fabulous World of Comics - 25. (restriction) no dialogue (bonus)

Showtime - 8. (word) Fool

Sophie's Shelf - 33. (word) blood

Elizabeth's Empire - 10. (emotion) fear

Liza's Loves - 18. Write about a Slytherin

Lizzy's Loft - 22. (emotion) fear

Scamander's Case - 7. (word) immortal

Film Festival - 18. (word) blood

**Word Count: 569**

* * *

The End

He felt it almost like a physical blow, as his most loyal follower breathed her last. It drew a scream from his pale lips. Another piece of his immortality - the adoration of his followers - slipped away. Bellatrix had given so much of her life to him, that her loss was like a sudden splash of cold water - it made him aware now of other missing feelings, other empty holes. His horcruxes, the external parts of his mortal soul. They no longer whispered in the depths of his mind. They were gone.

Blasting aside his duellers, Voldemort stretched and rolled his neck, the movement an echo of his Nagini, and hissed as he turned towards the red haired woman who turned from the lifeless body of his minion to face him. She was small, but held herself tall. Fear flickered in her misty eyes, of course it did, but she set her shoulders and brandished her wand at him. Blood and dirt streaked her face but she managed to look almost regal - yet another fool.

A spell formed in his mind and slipped from his wand almost without thought, but it reverberated suddenly as a shield charm blocked him. In a flurry of movement Harry Potter revealed himself, his infernal invisibility cloak slipping to the ground in a puddle of fabric. The gasps and murmurs of shock that rippled around the hall was a reflection of Voldemort's own momentary surprise. How had this boy achieved what he himself had strived for his entire life? How was this boy, this inferior half-blood still alive. He cheated death almost continuously. Had he, somehow, discovered the secret of true immortality?

Dark desire and raging fury warred inside Voldemort. He wanted it, the secrets, the knowledge, the ability to live forever. Nicholas Flammel had taken his own secret to the grave, but here before him was another example. _Neither can live whilst the other survives. _His death. Harry Potter's true death would be the only answer.

Dawn filtered in the windows, casting shadows in the rubble and on the faces of the witches and wizards who watched as Harry and Voldemort circled each other slowly. They talk, meaningless words of taunts and explanations. Harry promoting the nonsense that Dumbledore had pedalled. The importance of love, the healing and saving power of sacrifice. Weakness - they all spoke of it as if it were magic itself.

As the tip of the sun peeked over the ledge and the light around them intensified, Voldemort grew tired with their chatter. Harry, sensing the shift in the tension around them, drew his wand with Voldemort and together they yelled. Two spells flew across the rubble strewn hall and collided in the middle in a blinding burst of light. Time slowed.

Voldemort felt the elder wand ripped from his hand, watched as it flew in a twirling arc towards Harry Potter and realised that it would be his own spell that killed him. The bolt of toxic green light ricocheted backwards towards him.

In his last moment, Voldemort felt rage, shock and confusion. Disbelief at his failure, desperate scrambling for some way to stop this and emerge triumphant. Horror as his immortality slipped from his fingers. Final, eternal fury at the boy who would continue to live.

As the bolt struck him and what was left of his soul slipped from the serpentine body, Tom Riddle felt relief.

* * *

**Much love,**

**MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
